Mu's Massage
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Modern AU - An uptight and stressed Kouen goes to talented masseur Sinbad for a relaxing massage and happy ending.


**Notes: I found this sign in the city recently and after a conversation with SocialDegenerate I got the idea for this fic. I am yet to go to the store itself, but I think I might have to after this.**

* * *

Tapping his pen against the open file on his desk, Kouen Ren rubbed his temples. The dull throb in his skull was quickly excelling into a full blown migraine in a matter of minutes. Glancing at his stack of paperwork and digital file requests, he sighed as the work seemed to be trickling by at a snail's pace.

"You look wrecked En, up late last night?" Working with his siblings could be trying at the best of times, but now with his encroaching headache Kouen felt his brother's comments were unnecessary.

"You know I was. And it's not my fault, who stays up until three am playing dubstep and eating ice cream sandwiches anyway?" Yawning Koumei nodded, sipping from his sickly sweet can of energy drink.

"I know, but Kouha's only here for another week, then he'll be back to college and out of our hair." Groaning, the older brother sat back in his chair. Feeling his neck crack and listening to the brittle click of his spine with a grim satisfaction.

"It can't come soon enough. I love him, I really do. But I can only take so much." Binning his drink Mei nodded.

"I know I know. It'll be better tonight. We'll pick up a six pack on the way home, order a pizza and just chill. He'll be better tonight." Shaking his head Kouen sighed, staring at his computer monitor sourly.

"Some how I don't believe you."

His suspicious had been correct of course. By the time they'd finished work and returned home Kouha had invited a trio of guests over. Giving Koumei a very pointed look En shook his head, loosening his tie as he flew straight to his room to avoid any unwanted company. A knock at his door forced him to socialise away from his studies.

"No."

"En?" Kouha's round, pink eyes peered around the door. "You want some garlic bread?" Sighing Kouen swung his chair around, forcing a smile.

He loved his little brother, he really did, but he hated having his space invaded by hookers and loud music.

"Yeah, sure. If you're offering." Bouncing into the room, the small pink haired teen split the loaf messily, sharing it with his sibling.

"Mei says I have to send the girls home now. Do you want one?" Picking the crust from his roll, Kouen shook his head.

"No thank you, not tonight." Collapsing down on his brother's bed the smaller man watched his older sibling carefully, attempting to gauge his mood.

"A beer then? You looked a little stressed." Shrugging as he finished off the greasy bread, the tall man stretched in the chair.

"Maybe a little later. I just need to get this article done." Groaning Kouha swung his legs off the bed, pouting.

"Some weed then? A massage? A puppy? Anything?" Scoffing, En shook his head.

"No, I think I'm fine." Kouha continued to pout.

"You sure? I know a great place down High street. Super hot chicks, expensive oils, happy endings." Winking at his brother's tired face, the pink haired youth laughed. "I'll even shout you." Giving in Kouen rubbed a hand over his face, shaking his head.

"Fine. But you make the appointment. The last thing I need is a whore house number in my caller history."

"Massage parlour" Kouha emphasised, grinning.

At least it didn't look dodgy. In fact it looked half legit. The big, red sign hanging over the shop face was clear and simple.

Mu's Massage with no tacky Open 24 hour or XXX signs or stickers to be seen. That was a plus, especially since Kouha had recommend it. The door pinged loudly as Kouen made his way inside. The heat from the outside immediately dissipating with the cool hum of an air conditioner.

"Hello, can I help you?" The clean, white tiled walls and floor led up to a rounded desk of dark wood and glass were a small man and his computer sat. Beyond the desk and it's occupant hung heavy curtains, blocking the back of the shop from the public sight.

"I'm fine thank you. I have an appointment..." Eyes widening as the curtains parted and a set of bright blue eyes and bikini peeked through the drapery. Rounding in his swivel chair the silver haired man spoke in hushed tones to the woman standing the door way, shooing her away before turning back to the redhead, a polite smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry. Of course. Under what name?" Coming back from his stunned state, En looked over the desk, reading over the price list.

"Ren. How much is she?" Fingers flew across the keyboard as grey eyes never left the screen, while the receptionist rattled out a quote.

"Yamuraiha is sixty dollars for a half an hour or two hundred and eighty for the full hour and a half package." Looking up from his screen, the man behind the desk smiled at him.

"Shall I add her onto you're two hour special?" Shaking his head Kouen pocketed a card from the stack on the corner of the desk.

"I'll just take the special." Standing up and pushing his chair in, the small man nodded.

"Wonderful. You're booked in with our best masseur today." Passing through the heavy curtains, Kouen followed the assistant down a long hall. Discreetly glancing at every door they passed, the redhead waited until the door to his left was opened. Gesturing to the open door,wat the freckled man smiled again.

"Please go ahead and make yourself comfortable. The masseur will be with you shortly." Bowing slightly as he left, Kouen found himself locked inside the dimly lit room. The soft lighting highlighted the bright, clean white of the massage table and the cold stainless steel of the work benches and shelves. Walking around the room, Kouen loosened his tie as he kicked off his shoes. Unbuttoning his starched shirt and folding it before hopping up and the table. Laying back on the table, he stared up at the ceiling, straining his ears as he followed the approach of a set of footsteps. Hopefully that hot little honey from the foyer would pay him a visit, or at least a chick of equally hot equivalent. Hopefully she would be worth the insane amount of money Kouha paid for this.

The door behind him open suddenly, causing him to jump.

"Good afternoon. How are you?" Scrambling to sit up, the tall redhead frowned. This had to be a joke, he was going to fucking kill Kouha, this had to be his doing.

His masseur certainly wasn't hot, nor female even. Long purple hair pulled back in a high ponytail, cocky smile and bare chested - his very male masseur seemed far too happy.

"Ren?" The man asked, scanning his phone with another small smile. If he was aware of Kouen's discomfort he didn't let on and if he did it only served to assume him.

"Yes" the redhead replied stiffly, his gaze dancing between his shirt and the man sorting through some draws to the left.

"Good, got the right room." He glanced at Kouen's glare. "Feel free to strip behind the divider, the towels are on the shelf in there." Hopping down from the bed, Kouen squared his shoulders, seizing up the other man up. He was tall, he assessed, almost as tall Kouen, but no where near as broad. His hair added some height and the heavy muscle and sinew of his chest screamed athlete or gym junkie.

"Can I change my package?" Blunt and direct, it was his way. It always had been and this was no exception, especially if someone was having a joke. Golden eyes grew wide as the man's lips pouted.

"Not really, it's already been paid in full and we don't offer refunds." Tightening his jaw, Kouen almost groweled. Someone was having a laugh somewhere, he just knew it.

"Fine. Just a back massage then." Pouting lips were quickly replaced with a frown as Kouen turned his back and settled back on the table.

"As you wish. But I take a lot of pride in my work. It's a shame and an insult to reject your masseur based on gender. Hopefully I can change your mind. A back massage will only take forty five minutes and you've got me for a whole two and a half hours." Glaring as he lay back on the table Kouen remained silent.

Uppity little whore. Who spoke to their customers like that? Making a mental note to post a nasty review online, Kouen closed his eyes, pushing his face against the push plastic padding of the table. Trying to block out the noises coming for the purple haired man as he got prepared, Kouen sighed tempted to grab his phone in a better attempt to ignore his unwanted masseur.

"I'm Sinbad by the way."

"I don't care." Blunt was one thing, rude was another. It was a line he walked every day, both in his career and personal life. Squirming uncomfortably, he could almost hear his brother's disapproving tone at his snark remark.

"Kouen, but you already know that."

"My receptionist is very attentive. He takes his job far very seriously." Craning his neck to the side, Kouen watched Sinbad, trying to keep his smile warm and friendly.

"Your receptionist?" The curiosity in his voice was blatant and it made his masseur's smile grow.

"Yup. My receptionist and secretary, I own the place." Hiding his surprise with a turn of his head, Kouen shrugged against the table.

"Really? So it should be Sinbad's Massage not Mu's." The warm, slick drip of oil trickling down his spine made the Ren shuddered as Sinbad began. It had been sometime since he'd gotten a massage and he had to admit his large hands covered much more space then the small hands of a woman.

"I won it in a poker game from a guy called Mu." Sinbad laughed, zoning on the tough areas of his back and neck. "He was not pleased." Frowning against the mattress, Kouen failed to follow his logic.

"And you didn't change the name? New ownership would dictate a new image."

"Nah" Sinbad said. Gently digging into the tight muscles until the tense flesh melted into soft, pliable skin. "The costumer based shifted and changed regardless. And beside it really pisses Mu off."

Smiling Kouen bit back a small moan as strong, clever hands worked over his sore and aching shoulders. Had he really been that tense? That stressed? Maybe Kouha had been right, maybe he did need to loosen up more.

The warmth of the room was perfect and with the peaceful silence, the redhead found himself relaxing under the attentions of the talented masseur. Finishing with a long, linger swipe down his spine, Sinbad ran a cheeky finger along the elastic strap of Kouen underwear, flicking it with a soft thwack.

"That's your back finished. Are you satisfied with your money's worth?" Amazed he hadn't melted into the table, Kouen struggled to reply. His initial reluctance had been completely turned on its head, even if Sinbad was an uppity, cheeky asshat.

"It's not my money at waste." Cocking his head to the side as he wiped off his hands, Sinbad took a seat beside the massage bed, propping his feet up on the end of bench.

"That's not so bad then. Feeling better? You were carrying a lot tension in your neck. Nine to five office job?" Pushing himself off the bed with a grunt, Kouen stretched as he nodded.

"The family business won't run itself." Spinning on the low stool where he had perched, Sinbad agreed.

"Yeah, that's why I got a secretary. He's good at running the business and nagging." Grinning Kouen hopped off the table, swinging his arms around to assess his new flexibility and reach.

"My brother does a lot of the paper work and stuff. I'm just in charge of PR and filing."

"The same brother forked out a fortune for you to get this masseur?" Hesitating as he went to grab his shirt, Kouen shook his head.

"No, that was my younger brother. He's come back from college recently."

"Ah" Sinbad nodded, watching him pull on his shirt. "Struggling college student eh?" Face twisting into a frown, the redhead fumbled with his buttons. He's brother was a spoilt brat that was true. He'd been living comfortably on the hand outs his family had sent him for the last three years. But he had three women he supported as well as an extensive fraternity he'd established with his own image and philosophy. Lord knews how much he'd spent getting him this massage. How much would he have to sacrifice to have tried to make his brother's life easier and all for a forty dollar back massage?

"How much time do we have left?" Raising an eyebrow Sinbad swung on his seat around to check the clock.

"For you, a lifetime. For a massage another hour and a half." Ignoring his innuendo, Kouen weighed up his opinions. The massage had been good, really good. His gender basis and general confusion aside. Staying to finish the session was probably a good idea.

"Would you mind if we finished the hour?" His face lighting up with a quick smile, Sinbad stood up, nodding.

"Of course not. Legs and chest? Or are you okay with the full body now?" There was that challenge in his voice again. Kouen frowned. He could be the best masseur in the world, but if he kept up with that tone Kouen would see his business burn. But he could rise to a challenge, rise to anything this man could throw at him.

"If you insist then yes." His words were tense and his relaxed shoulders seized as he ducked behind the divider and began to stripe. Towel wrapped snugly around his waist, the tall man held his head high as he left the shielding security behind the wooden screen. Sinbad thankfully had busied himself sorting another hours worth of various oils and sprays. He barely glanced at the Ren as he hopped back up on the table. Untying the towel and letting it fall loose over his buttocks and hips, Kouen lay flat on his stomach. Watching Sinbad's board back bent over his work bench and its many bottles and containers.

"I'll just do a quick rub down of your back and then start on your calves." He wasn't even trying to hide the glee in his voice Kouen thought as the warm dip of oils began on his legs, soon followed by strong hands and clever fingers. He would have been paid in full regardless of whether he'd agreed to continue with the full package or not. Most would have opted out for the easier workload. Maybe he just really liked his job. Or the redhead thought as the palms sliding over his calves rose higher onto his thighs, the purple haired masseur just really wanted to get his hands on him.

Blushing at the thought, Kouen pushed aside the irrational, carnal images that came to mind as the hands at his thighs spread his legs wider.

It was a natural reaction, he assured himself. Swallowing thickly as he felt the uncomfortable tingle in his groin intensify into arousal. He hadn't gotten laid in months, and his human contact had been limited to the occasional hug with his siblings and some random work place niceties.

This was different though. This was a set of beautifully, sinful hands rising and falling across his body as if designed to drive him mad. But this man was a professional, he'd said it himself before. This business was his and he prided himself on his work, there was no way he'd let horse play, or a sexual harassment claim ruin his business.

"You're thinking too loud." Tensing as Sinbad's voice resonated close to his ear, Kouen shuffled uncomfortably against the bed.

"Then don't listen." Chuckling, the smaller man circled back on a particularly tight area on the redhead's thigh.

"Your body is the one doing all the talking. It's pretty hard to ignore when you're paying to me to attend to it." Kouen growled internally. This man was taking far too much pleasure in this.

"Then shut up and attend to it."

"As you wish." Falling into silence as Sinbad's focus shifted back to his legs, Kouen attempted to dismiss the aching throb in his loins, regardless of its increasing heat and ferocity.

Slick, slender finger fingers spread his thighs a hands width apart as Sinbad worked upwards. His hands ducking dangerous under the loose towel. It felt good, better then the redhead had expected. The warm, wet rub of expert fingers almost made him moan. The sensitive skin between his thighs quivered as Sinbad's hands danced higher. Kouen could feel his body heat now. Could feel the warmth of having the other man so close, leaning far enough over him that his long purple haired trailed across his naked back. There was something canal, sensual and powerful about having such a man working to please him. Grinning as he watched Sinbad bend out the corner of his eye, his back arching almost painfully to reach the dip and curve around his back.

"You're enjoying yourself now, aren't you?" Catching his eye, Kouen refused to stand down. His glares were famous for stopping men in their tracks, but Sinbad just smiled. "Don't be like that, it's a good thing." Hand reaching further up and under the towel, Kouen jumped as Sinbad's knuckles brushed against the overly sensitive skin of his sac.

"Watch your hands!" He snapped, forcing his legs closed with a slap of skin.

"My apologies" the masseur drawled, sounding anything but sorry. "Please roll over and we'll start on your front." Tensing Kouen struggled to lean up on his elbows. Craning his neck to look back at the shirtless man, he coughed, embarrassed.

"Give me a moment."

"Completely natural" Sinbad assured him, leaning his hip against the bench, his fingers trailing through the dish of oil at his side. "Take your time, whenever you're ready." Taking a deep breath the tall man attempted to still his racing heart.

The boiling arousal in his blood intensified at the thought of being so on display to his man. Did it really matter? He was being paid to attend to his needs, if he was a woman Kouen would have expected that happy ending Kouha had mentioned. So why not now? Strengthening his resolve the redhead rolled over, ensuring the towel stayed draped over his crotch. Wincing at the noticeable tent his erection caused, he pushed aside his embarrassment and closed his eyes. Resting his head back against the bed with a soft huff.

"Good to see my work is appreciated." The smug satisfaction in Sinbad's tone was just too much. Now he was just being a dick.

"You've got some nerve." Snarling as he sat up, Kouen fought the urge jump up off the table and put the man in his place. "Have you got a problem with me?" Surprised Sinbad took a step back, hands raised in a gesture of confusion and surrender.

"No, not at all. In fact you're kind of cute. A little uptight and sulky, but that's not far from my type." Narrowing his eyes Kouen frowned at his words.

"Type? You're gay?" Laughing, the masseur shrugged.

"I'm whatever you want me to be. Man or woman it doesn't matter to me. Pleasure is all the same." Jaw slack with surprise, Kouen felt his cheeks warm. Had he been flirting with him this whole time? The coy remarks and shy challenges all part of a game to seduce him? This place did have a reputation...

"My apologies." Sliding back down on the bench, the redhead threw a hand over his eyes. "Please continue." He couldn't see Sinbad's smile, but he could sense it. The purple haired man was having way too much fun at his expense.

"Certainly." Beginning at his chest and working strong, steady hands down, Kouen bit his lip as oil slick fingers danced along his sides, looping in tight circles over his hip bones and down his abdomen. Inhaling sharply as the towel over his waist was striped around, the redhead felt a sudden gab of vulnerability as golden eyes roamed over his naked frame. Resisting the urge to rip the towel from his grasp and cover himself, Kouen managed to lay still. The growing smile on Sinbad's face made him all the more wary, as did his straying hands. Moving downwards, ever closer to his flushed cock.

"You were certainly a hard nut to crack." Drenching his hands in a generous coating of oil, Sinbad ran a fingers up and down the length of the taller man's cock. Watching the redhead jump and squirm against the bed, he grinned admiring the beauty and portion of the man.

A natural redhead without freckles was certainly a sight to behold and this tanned and toned ginger had surprised him immensely. The hard texture of soft skin over muscle was a delight to work with. Turning the tense panes of stress and aches into relaxed, strong muscle. It was why Sinbad loved his job so much. Doing a silent service to the world which often came as its own small reward. And jacking off high class business men with hot bodies and huge cocks ranked fairly high on the reward scale.

Swallowing thickly as strong, slippery hands encircled the tip of his cock and squeezed, Kouen felt about ready to pass out. It was a dirty trick. That damn masseur had worked his body into such a melted pool of sensual promise he could barely move to protest against it. Not that he'd honestly want to. His hands moved in such a sure manner, stroking up and down at an expert pace. Wringing every little bit of pleasure from him. Keeping his hips firm to the table was becoming harder as Sinbad fisted his length in a tight sheath. Pushing up into the tight fist he offer, Kouen groaned long and loud as a large hand reached down and cupped his heavy sac.

It was an assault on all his senses, a complete overload of sensation, lust and sex. His back arched off the leather of the bench, knees drawn up to thrust in at the right angel. Assisted by the hot lubrication of the oil, Sinbad up his pace, rotating his wrist to ensure every inch of the larger man's shaft was coated with the thick, slippery substance. Panting Kouen felt sweat drip down his forehead as his thrusts lost pace and rhyme, leaving Sinbad furiously working over his hard on. Watching his client's orgasm was magical, the relief, worth and pleasure in their eyes made it all his hard work worthwhile. And as the tall redhead come apart by his hand Sinbad felt his own loins tighten painful as a wave of desire washed through him.

A gutted moan caught in Kouen's throat as he tossed his head back against the bench, lungs heaving as orgasm ripped through him. Pumping the final few linger waves of pleasure from the shuddering redhead, Sinbad grinned at the final squirts of cum dripped down his hand to pool at the base of Kouen's softening cock. Breathless the tall man could hardly keep his eyes open as slick, damp hands wiped the mess clean from his overly sensitive flesh.

"You're so pretty" the smaller man cooed, grinning as his affections were returned with a glare. "Especially when you're coming." Struggling to sit up, his world spinning off balance after laying down for so long, Kouen growled.

"I am not pretty." Leaning his elbows on the bench, Sinbad poked the sluggish Kouen in the shoulder.

"Don't be like that. You're super pretty." Gritting his teeth against the childish taunt he went to throw back at him, Kouen took a deep breath and sighed. Jumping off the bench and ducking behind the divider the flustered redhead pulled on his pants and shirt with rough, jerky movements.

"If you have been pleased with our service please take the time to go online and take the customer satisfaction survey." Peering out from behind the divider as he buttoned up his shirt Kouen shook his head.

"Are you serious?" Sitting back on his stool, Sinbad shrugged.

"My secretary drilled it into me. Says it's good for the store." Shaking his head the redhead ignored the satisfied smile that greeted as he stepped out from his cover.

"I might" came his cold reply as he folded up his suit jacket and pocketed his tie. What was the protocol here? Did he tip him or thank him?

"Your brother's already paid, you're free to leave." Clearing his throat awkwardly, Kouen gave him a sharp nod.

"Yes, um. Thank you?"

"You're welcome" a cheery Sinbad repiled, winking cheekily. "I'll see you next time."

Putting down his pen, Kouen read over the final paragraph on his report, proof reading before sending it off to Koumei for publication.

The buzz of his phone caused him to jump as it rattled it's way across his desk. Glancing over his shoulder to track his boss' position, he swiped his phone opened and picked it up.

"Kouha, don't you have class?"

"Don't you have work?" His smart ass reply was wasted on Kouen, who despite himself cracked a smile.

"Touché." His brother's laughter echoed through the phone as Kouen swapped hands, leaning his ear to his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Rude" Kouha replied simply. Kouen could almost hear his dramatic pout. "How did that massage go? At Mu's?" Mouth watering at the memory, Kouen's body flushed hot and cold at the thought of Sinbad's magical hands.

"It was okay, why?" His casual tone must have tipped off the youngster because Kouha sighed.

"I keep getting emails from the place. Special deals and promotions, did you give them my email?" Shrugging was useless but Kouen did it anyway, fiddling with his pen as he thought over his answer.

"They asked me to fill out a survey, so I did. I couldn't use my email. If it got hacked and people found out I'd been to a massage parlour it would be hell for my image." Groaning Kouha suddenly finishing with a hissed.

"So I'm left with the spam. Thank you so much En." Hanging up on his brother's ranting, Kouen resisted the urge to smile. A little punishment for his brother was worth it, nothing too severe especially since he had actually done a good thing. Stretching back in his chair, Kouen felt his spine click and shifted comfortably. No longer stiff and achy, he knew the next time he got too tense, he could always head back to the magical hands of Sinbad at Mu's Massage.


End file.
